


Лиссабон – Нью-Йорк

by mila007



Category: Strange Kingdom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Что, если бы некоторые персонажи родились и жили бы в Европе 30-40х годов ХХ века. История про страх, побег и безымянных людей «потерянного поколения»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лиссабон – Нью-Йорк

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: ООС (автор не льстит себе). Некоторые факты и реалии из книг и истории автор самовольно изменил либо подстроил под требования сюжета. Автор черпал вдохновение в произведениях Эриха Марии Ремарка.
> 
> Написано для fandom Strange Kingdom 2013.

Последняя затяжка вспыхнула тусклой искрой и со стремительностью августовского метеорита окурок устремился вниз. Сплюнув налипший на губу табак, Диего перевел взгляд на горизонт. Бескрайнее море, сливающееся с небом в единое целое. До берегов Северной Америки еще плыть и плыть. Но зато за спиной осталась охваченная войной Европа. Уже не его Европа. И уже не его войной.

Решиться на побег на другой континент было тяжело. И если бы не нужно было помогать матери скрыться, кто знает, как и где оказался Диего сейчас. Впрочем, вариантов немного — или в подполье, или в концлагере, или в печи. А концентрационный лагерь или крематорий — не то будущее, о котором мечтал Диего.

Даже после лагеря для интернированных во Франции Диего продолжал верить и надеяться на лучшее. Он намеревался уже вернуться в Германию. Вовремя друзья удержали. Насильно практически, но теперь он был им безмерно благодарен. Потому что ему – наполовину еврею, наполовину испанцу – нечего было делать на подвластной нацистам территории. Вот только осознал он эту простую истину лишь после того, как ему на своих руках пришлось переносить полуживого Мануэля через границу. И когда мать безапелляционно заявила, что все они покидают Европу, Диего не заартачился по привычке, а молча согласился и пошел упаковывать мамины платья. Война – войной, но без гардероба одна из лучших актрис парижских театров с места не сдвинется.

Билеты на Ноев Ковчег ХХ века мать достала, пользуясь старыми связями. Диего не уточнял какими - и без того ясно, что честным путем они не добывались. Равно как и документы для него и Мануэля. По новым документам они были отцом и сыном, а при посадке в руки проверяющих вплыла солидная сумма денег и дотошного досмотра не устроили.

Поначалу пассажиры не высовывались из кают. Вежливо раскланивались в коридорах по дороге в столовую и, подкрепив силы, вновь прятались по своим каютам, как мыши по норам, боясь выглянуть наружу. Так что практически вся палуба наверху была в распоряжении Диего и еще парочки таких же отщепенцев, как он. Диего старался проводить как можно больше времени подальше от всех.

Впрочем, судно, переплывающее Атлантический океан, оказалось не таким уж и большим. Так что к концу первых пяти дней плавания уже все всех знали, хотя бы в лицо, и перестали бояться выходить на прогулки. Но даже на палубе беженцы старались держаться группками, как можно ближе друг к другу. Диего полагал, что так им спокойнее – знакомые лица вокруг, ежедневная рутина корабельной жизни. Все это затягивало и отвлекало от воспоминаний. Успокаивало. В жизни всех этих людей появилось хоть какое-то постоянство. И пусть оно будет недолгим – всего лишь до порта Нью-Йорка, беженцы научились радоваться даже такой малости.

Диего предпочитал уединение. Он регулярно сопровождал мать на завтраки, обеды и ужины, однако в перерывах между этими обязательными процедурами Диего в одиночестве бродил по палубе, смотрел в небо и много курил. В те же часы, когда на него накатывали приступы головной боли – последствия избиения в лагере, а правую руку скручивало в судорогах, он, напротив, закрывался в их с матерью каюте и до самого вечера не показывался оттуда. Когда он приходил отлеживаться, мать молча ставила на стол стакан воды с успокоительными каплями и порошком от головной боли, и уходила на палубу. Она не тряслась над ним, позволяла сыну самому пройти через боль, не показав никому своей слабости, и тем самым сберечь хоть какие-то крохи изначальной гордости.

Впрочем, мать в принципе мало времени проводила с Диего. Большую часть дня она сидела у постели потихоньку выздоравливающего Мануэля, ухаживая за ним вместе с корабельным доктором, американкой Стеллой Кинг, которая, хоть и была завалена работой с другими пациентами, каким-то образом ухитрялась выкраивать несколько часов в день. Диего только диву давался, как эти две абсолютно разные женщины нашли общий язык. Впрочем, все это – на благо Мануэля. Правда, сам Мануэль считал иначе, и Диего его прекрасно понимал. Постоянное присутствие рядом дам не давало расслабиться. Перед ними нужно держать лицо все время, несмотря на то, что хочется вгрызться зубами в подушку, лишь бы подавить недостойные и неподобающие стоны. Ни один настоящий мужчина не может позволить себе такой слабости. Только не перед теми, кого должен защищать. Поэтому Диего периодически прерывал свое добровольное одиночное заключение и вызывался присмотреть за больным, позволяя дамам удалиться на палубу и погреться в последних лучах уходящего лета. Стелла и Аллама ворчали что-то про мужиков со стальными яйцами, но оставляли пациента на попечение бестолкового чада. Под такие разговоры они удалялись в сторону ресторана – выпить по чашечке кофе и поговорить про погоду. Порой Диего им завидовал.

Ведь несмотря на все пережитые потрясения, они смогли остаться собой, не перегореть. Себя же Диего ощущал именно что перегоревшим, выгоревшим дотла и потерянным, развеянным по ветру. Там, в лагере, вместе с его рукой, надломилось что-то в нем самом. Тот стержень, который заставлял его раз за разом подниматься и продолжать свой путь. И как не могли правильно срастись порванные сухожилия, так и Диего не мог теперь собрать воедино свое прошлое и будущее. Настоящее болталось в искусственных лубках маминой заботы и опеки, горчило обезболивающим порошком на губах и каждое утро пугало в зеркале пятном от ожога во всю левую щеку. Кожа потихоньку восстанавливалась. Старые отмершие слои постепенно исчезали, но вот щетина теперь росла только на правой стороне лица. И после пары дней, проведенных после побега без бритвенных принадлежностей, – вот уж когда не до красоты точно было – его и без того изуродованное лицо принимало абсолютно зверское и зловещее выражение.

Мать, правда, улыбалась, чтобы не расплакаться, и демонстративно целовала обожженную часть лица. Еще и шутила при этом, что теперь все роли главных злодеев его. Диего на это лишь морщился – продолжать карьеру музыканта и актера не было ни желания, ни возможности. А то, что три года назад вся Европа и Северная Америка рукоплескала стоя доселе никому не известному юному дарованию, не означало, что теперь – изуродованный и не имеющий возможности держать в руках гитару – он будет кому-то нужен.

Конечно, он все еще был гениальным, без лишней скромности, композитором и его музыка и песни пользовались спросом и их можно было бы продавать за неплохие деньги. Однако при одной только мысли писать не для себя Диего корчило в судорогах похлеще тех, что настигали его во время приступов.

Очередной такой приступ скрутил Диего на день раньше, чем он ожидал, и был сильнее предыдущих в разы. Видимо, сказалось то, что он легкомысленно пропустил прием приписанной Стеллой отравы, которую доктор называла лекарством. Провалявшись весь день в постели, выбраться на палубу Диего смог лишь к вечеру.

Там-то его и выловил невысокий коренастый крепыш, кучерявый и зеленоглазый. Этого паренька звали Жак, и первые дни он побаивался Диего и шугался от него по всем углам. А потом подошел первым и предложил выпить. И они идут в его каюту, надираются вначале стащенной у Алламы бутылкой французского коньяка, а потом догоняются тем, что Диего назвал бы чистым спиртом, а Жак – обыкновенным самогоном.

Диего встречал Жака раньше, в Париже. В театрах, на многочисленных творческих вечерах, в гостиных очередных мадемуазелей, влюбленных в искусство, а чаще – в творцов оного. В те дни каштановые кудри Жака мелькали, кажется, одновременно в нескольких местах, а когда он заговаривал с кем-то, первое, на что обращал внимание человек – это задорный прищур и улыбка, которая, казалось, никогда не сходила с его живого и подвижного лица. Однако война не пощадила и Жака, иначе что бы он тут делал? Он выглядел осунувшимся, а у уголков по-прежнему растянутых в вечной усмешке губ залегли глубокие морщины. Да и сама улыбка казалась тусклой и приглушенной. Хотя порой сквозь патину из усталости, пережитых боли и страха показывалось лицо бывшего Жака, однако с каждым днем, проведенным в оккупированном Париже, этой легкости в нем становилось все меньше. Диего это видел и прекрасно понимал. Каждый из них прошел свой путь до Лиссабона, до посадки на этот корабль, но легким он не был ни для кого. Находиться в напряжении каждый миг, каждую секунду. Лишь после как поднялись на борт и отплыли из порта, они ощутили какое-то послабление и позволили себе выдохнуть.

Жак оттащил Диего в сторону – подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей и, оттянув полу плаща, продемонстрировал бутылку. Судя по этикетке – настоящий нормандский кальвадос.

– Откуда? – изумленно выдохнул Диего.

– Вот ты что с собой на корабль тащил? Нотную бумагу и сигареты? А я – коньяк и кальвадос. Коньяк я прикончил в первый же вечер, как мы отплыли. Я с юности так печально не напивался – за два часа на голодный желудок бутылку настоящего выдержанного коньяка, – он помолчал, глядя куда-то за горизонт, будто пытаясь пронзить пространство и увидеть очертания покинутого материка. – А кальвадос придержал. Хотел им отпраздновать прибытие. Да вот увидел тебя, какой ты смурной уже который день ходишь, и решил – а смысл ждать? Выпьем сейчас?

Рассматривая старого знакомого, Диего внезапно почувствовал, впервые за несколько месяцев, что ему хочется улыбнуться. Легко и просто, как когда-то. А раз хочется – зачем сдерживаться?

Перед тем как дать согласие и бросить метафорические вожжи, у него в голове еще мелькнула мысль, что, пожалуй, не стоит мешать лекарственные порошки с алкоголем… Мелькнула и пропала. Слишком уж соблазнительно блестело бутылочное стекло.

– Ты с кем в каюте? – деловито уточнил он у Жака.

– С каким-то парнем, Эриком.

Они направились на нижнюю палубу. Это для них мама со своими связями смогла выторговать каюты в первом классе, а простые смертные ехали где придется. И Жаку, делившему каюту с одним-единственным сожителем, еще очень повезло.

– Он вроде бы немец, – продолжал Жак, – но не очень общительный. И понятливый. Мешать не будет. Да он и в прошлый раз, кстати, ничего мне за попойку не сказал…

Диего нахмурился, припоминая, что да, несмотря ни на что, уйти он решил сам, а не потому что их разгоняли по койкам.

– …впрочем, он, как и ты, предпочитает поменьше сталкиваться с людьми. И алкоголь не пьет. Я с ним лишь пару раз в каюте пересекался. Одно время вообще грешным делом думал, что он либо вообще не спит, либо нашел себе подружку. Еще удивился было его предприимчивости. А оказывается, он спит, но днем, когда я каюту покидаю. Не скажу, что могу его обвинить в недоверии или в нежелании терпеть чье-то общество. Мне тоже в одиночку комфортнее, чем с кем-то…

Всю дорогу до каюты Жак болтал без умолку. Диего уже и позабыл, каким треплом тот порою бывает. Однако, с превеликим удивлением, Диего отметил, что это не раздражало, а напротив – успокаивало. Еще один кусочек утерянного беззаботного прошлого, вносящий хоть какую-то константу в непостоянство окружающего их мира.

Первые три рюмки еще осели в голове тихим стуком о стол, да звоном горлышка бутылки о край. Вначале наливать поровну мешала качка – ни один из них не мог похвастаться опытом морского волка. Потом, после пятой рюмки, их начало штормить уже вне зависимости от окружавшей их стихии. С чего так быстро развезло Жака, Диего не понял. В своем же случае он винил лекарства и больную голову. На следующий день доктор Кинг дополнила его глубокомысленные заключения диагнозом «клинический идиотизм». Но это было лишь на следующий день. А пока у них была одна бутылка на двоих и бессчетное количество морских миль лежало между ними и конечной точкой их невеселого путешествия.

На каком по счету стакане Жак начал выговариваться, Диего потом не мог понять. Он еще помнил поход в бар за двумя бутылками – на этот раз дешевого портвейна. Но им, по большому счету, и кальвадоса за глаза хватило.

Глаза Жака были на мокром месте точно после первой порции портвейна. То ли напиток слишком крепкий попался, то ли Жак – слишком слабый. Наверное, тогда он и начал говорить.

– Ты же помнишь меня по Парижу? Я-то тебя помню, хрен тебя не запомнишь, немец с испанскими именем и фамилией, юное дарование двадцатого века. Я обожал твои концерты. И твою маму тоже обожаю. Только ей не говори, ладно?..

Так вот… О чем я? Ах, Париж. Я ж в Париже в свое время не просто так оказался. Как увидел, какая хрень начинает твориться в родном Дюссельдорфе, так сразу и решил – надо валить. Что ты так на меня пялишься? Да, не француз я. Даже не немец. Ага, молодец, догадался. Маленький еврейский мальчик Алекс. Я даже на скрипочке играть умею. В детстве мама настояла, чтобы меня обучали музыке и французскому. Знал бы ты, как я ей благодарен. Слава Богу, если он есть, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, мать не дожила до еврейских погромов. А я всегда нос по ветру держать умел. Так и решил, что драпать надо из родного города. Где только решимости набрался, ума не приложу. Я ж трус ужасный. Но собрался и сбежал в неизвестность. Сестру попытался за собой утянуть, да она уперлась – с мужем останусь, и хоть ты ей кол на голове теши. Не уверен, но она, кажется, умерла. Что ты на меня сморишь? Не знаю я, где она! Мне говорили, правда, сведения недостоверны, что Генриха – мужа ее – в трудовой лагерь отправили. Про сестру я так ничего и не вызнал. Да и боязно было узнавать – после того, как нацисты Париж заняли, интересоваться еврейским населением на территории Третьего Рейха я бы у них не рискнул. Я уже говорил, что я трус? Можешь презирать меня, ведь единственное, чего я не боюсь – это признаться в своей трусости. Боюсь-то я обоснованно.

Это в сорок первом году произошло. Я тогда при труппе маэстро Пьера Галланта отирался – суфлировал, монологи писал, мелкие роли типа «прими-подай» исполнял. Денег на жизнь хватало, да и внешностью природа не обделила, так что пару раз покровительниц за это время сменить успел. И тут, как гром среди ясного неба – нами пристально заинтересовались ребята из гестапо. Они в принципе по всему Парижу шуршали, идеологические постановки пару раз ставить приходилось. Мне-то что, как с гуся вода, а вот некоторые не выдерживали. Я уже потом понял, что дело не только и не столько в идеологии было. Каким образом наши ребята оказались связаны с французским подпольем, я до сих пор не знаю. Да и не уверен, что действительно те связи были. Я так полагаю, это все через сестру Пьера, Жюстин, к нам пошло. Она в военном госпитале работала, может, слышал, там массовая казнь врачей была? Ну, когда выяснили, что они подпольно лечили бойцов Сопротивления? Видимо, после этого проверять стали всех, кто с Жюстин связан. Или просто кто-то на нас донос настрочил. Шмонали нас качественно. Начали, естественно, с Пьера. Который, к тому же, подозрительно мало идеологически верных пьес в репертуар театра включил. Да и состав его труппы слишком уж интернациональный… Был. Я тогда по поддельным документам жил, свой-то паспорт вместе с родным именем я благополучно сжег и забыл. Липу мою везде принимали, да тут на нее другие специалисты нашлись. Сразу же отыскались умельцы, раскопавшие и мое имя, и мое прошлое… А я чертовски хорошим инженером был. Личность широко известная в узких кругах. Ты на мои смешки не обращай внимания, это у меня нервное.

Меня и Пьера задержали. Пьера, впрочем, на следующий день выкупили под залог. Добрые ребята в черной форме ему на прощание хорошенько пересчитали ребра. С пожеланием в дальнейшем более тщательно подбирать кадры в свою труппу, дабы не связываться с жидовскими свиньями. А меня, значит, тоже приголубили и потащили на допрос.

Вздрагиваешь? Пока еще рано. Хотя… уж ты-то точно по себе все это знать должен. Ты прости, я сейчас уже вдрабадан пьяный, говорю тебе все, что думаю. Да про то, как ты в лагерь загремел, вся богема в Париже неделями гудела. Слушай, как ты так сглупил-то? Тебя же предупреждали, да и мать ты вроде бы любишь. О ней бы подумал, прежде чем в идиотский героизм играть и ради бабы себя так подставлять.

Черт!. Вот это было больно! Я же предупредил, что пьяный, а ты туда же – по морде бить. Хоть с пола подняться помоги, я сам уже не в состоянии. Лучше бы у меня от портвейна язык, а не ноги, оказывали. А то мелю, сам не знаю что… Помоги, а? Спасибо. Ох.

Да не собирался я тебя ни про что спрашивать. Ты ж у нас сильный, ты все в себе вынесешь. А я слабый. Я так не могу. Я тебе соврал, когда сказал, что хочу тебя отвлечь с бутылкой. Нет, это тоже, но мне просто банально выговориться нужно. А тут еще эта бутылка таким хорошим предлогом стала… Иначе, видит Бог, я с ума сойду. Знаешь, почему я спать теперь без свидетелей предпочитаю? Я кричу ночью. Во сне. Закрываю глаза, а оказываюсь… там.

…кабинет штандартенфюрера Блая отличался лаконизмом и спартанской обстановкой. В нем было всего два ярких пятна. На левой от входа стене, прямо над горящим камином висел огромный портрет фюрера в золотой (именно что золотой, а не золоченой раме!), да на правой стене, напротив портрета – ярко-алый флаг со свастикой, занимавший половину этой самой стены. Между ними скромненько расположились рабочий стол, сейфы, а прямо посреди комнаты, на темном ковре, устилавшем пол, стояли стулья. Для посетителей.

Кроме меня и штандартенфюрера в комнате находилось еще трое – два эсэсовца, подчиненных Блая, и незнакомый мне мужчина. Впрочем, даже если бы и был он моим знакомым, вряд ли я бы смог его узнать. За кровоподтеками и ссадинами, покрывавшими его лицо, мало что можно было разглядеть. Мужчина был привязан к спинке стула, а они втроем стояли над ним, когда мои конвоиры втолкнули меня в комнату.

– А, новенький, – ухмыльнулся штандартенфюрер, стряхивая с ножа что-то красное. Я в таком тогда ступоре был, что даже не сразу понял, что это кровь. А когда понял, то хлопнулся в обморок. Я крови с детства боюсь.

Пришел в себя я от пинка по почкам. Эсэсовцы стояли надо мной и ржали. Затем они резко расступились, освобождая место штандартенфюреру Блаю.

– Ой, а наш новичок очень чувствительный мальчик. Интересно, интересно. Возможно, нам стоит пока оставить в живых нашего еврейского мальчика. А то с этими, – он махнул рукой в сторону привязанного к стулу мужчины. Я старался не смотреть в ту сторону и не представлять, как он выглядит, чтобы вновь не лишиться чувств. – С этими глупцами, считающими себя противниками Третьего Рейха, так скучно. Они все считают себя героями-освободителями и на допросах гордо молчат. Первые полчаса. Ну, или до первой отрезанной конечности. Но это уже крайний случай. Не люблю портить материал, с которым еще работать и работать.

Я лежал на полу ни жив ни мертв, слушая его речи. Смотрел в его абсолютно пустые и холодные глаза и думал, что лучше бы я драпанул из Парижа, еще только когда запахло горелым. С моей липой в нейтральную Швейцарию реально было бы проехать. Тут же…

Пока я думал, штандартенфюрер продолжал разглагольствовать. Я его не слушал, от страха слова совсем не воспринимались сознанием. Он говорил, и говорил, а я впал в оцепенение, смотрел на него испуганным мышонком. Даже не моргал, кажется. Поэтому снова получил пинок сапогами под ребра. Он заставил меня прийти в себя и вслушаться.

Знаешь, я всегда был как бы немного не в себе, но тогда… я связь с реальностью совершенно утратил. Я абсолютно не понимал, о чем меня спрашивают. И что я отвечаю. А я отвечал. По крайней мере, точно что-то говорил. Я же трус. Я ужасно боюсь. И не просто крови, боли, смерти. Там и тогда я боялся абстрактно – всего и всех. А больше всего – взгляда холодных серых глаз напротив.

Ты видел когда-нибудь, как человека по живому режут? А я видел. Меня заставили. Усадили напротив этого мужчины. Я даже на какой-то момент отмер, когда меня с пола на стул пересадили. Я испугался, что меня сейчас точно так же, как и этого незнакомца… А меня всего-то заставили на все это смотреть.

Я крови почему боюсь – у нас в доме напротив, еще там, в Дюссельдорфе, мясник жил. Мы как-то с ребятами, еще малыми будучи, забрались к нему на живодерню. Мяса я после этого несколько месяцев не ел – очень уж меня впечатлил процесс разделки туш. И крови я потому боюсь – когда прямо на твоих глазах из еще недавно живого существа ее сливают в чан… Мне после этого сны снились, что я в этом чане тону.

А тут штандартенфюрер проделывал практически все то же самое, только с живым человеком. Еще и демонстративно так, не забывая на меня поглядывать и комментировать.

– Видишь, люди такие хрупкие существа, – говорил он, с нажимом проводя ножом по предплечью, заживо сдирая с него кожу. – И очень чувствительные. Вот взять, к примеру, тебя. Ты в обморок от одного вида крови падаешь. Что же с тобой будет, если я попытаюсь… да хотя бы пару порезов на тебе сделать?

Я закатывал глаза и вновь пытался проваливаться в забытье. Ноздри забивал густой запах крови. Он обволакивал меня, проникал в подкорку. Мне до сих пор кажется, когда я закрываю глаза, что сейчас на меня выльют ведро воды, и я вначале почувствую этот мерзкий запах, а, открыв глаза, увижу кабинет штандартенфюрера.

– Знаешь ли ты, как лучше всего дезинфицировать такие раны? Можно поливать спиртом, но, согласись, это будет явный перерасход материала, – он продолжал говорить спокойно и размеренно, будто читал мне лекцию. Или вел светскую беседу где-нибудь за чашечкой кофе. – Спирт нужен в больницах, дабы помогать раненым Третьего Рейха. Так что замечательный способ – прижигание.

С этими словами он раскалил кочергу в пламени огня и прижал ее к тому месту на руке арестованного, с которого только что содрал кусок кожи.

Я облевал им весь ковер, меня приводили в чувство, выливая на голову холодную воду, а потом все продолжалось снова. В какой момент этот мужчина начал кричать, я не помню. Но когда он вдруг затих, вот тогда мне действительно стало страшно.

Оказалось, он всего лишь потерял сознание от боли. Я тогда подумал, что лучше бы он просто умер. Однако даже права просто умереть у него не было.

Эсэсовцы устроили перекур, развлекаясь во время него тушением окурков об обнаженные плечи арестанта. Я закрывал глаза, отворачивался, но продолжал ощущать на себе холодный, изучающий взгляд серых глаз. Штандартенфюрер Блай был маньяком, садистом. И судя по тому, с каким интересом он рассматривал меня, было понятно, что своими ногами отсюда не уйду.

Я не знаю, сколько продолжались его развлечения со мной и с тем арестантом. Под конец у меня в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли. Тем количеством воды, которое вылили на меня, приводя в сознание, можно было бы наполнить небольшое озерцо. Я сидел, дрожал от холода и боялся. Боялся того, что вот сейчас им наскучит играться с уже практически безучастным мужчиной и они переключатся на меня.

Когда они закончили, от мужчины мало что оставалось. Изуродованный труп отнесли в морг. И меня отправили туда же. Я забился в самый угол, сидел, скрючившись и закрыв голову руками. Меня даже не связали – они и так поняли, что от вида трупов мне становится дурно. В то, что я решусь пройти мимо сложенных штабелями тел, мои тюремщики не верили. Да я и сам не верил. Я сидел, уткнувшись лбом в колени, трясся и непрестанно всхлипывал. Меня тошнило, хотя в желудке было давным-давно пусто. Меня знобило – в морге было холодно, а о том, чтобы выдать мне сухую одежду никто не позаботился. Помню, я истерически рассмеялся, когда у меня в голове промелькнула эта мысль. Ты б еще одеяло попросил!

Меня спасла случайность. В тот день вновь был ночной налет на Париж, и одна из бомб попала в здание, в котором располагалось гестапо. Противоположная стена морга рухнула, открывая путь на свободу.

Я не помню, как я прошел там. Как-то. Закрыв глаза, вначале – на четвереньках, аккуратно пробираясь под столами и боясь даже задумываться над тем, кто, вернее, уже что лежит там на них. Снаружи было не легче. Снаружи был ад. Что-то горело, кто-то кричал. Кажется, вновь были трупы, в этот раз – обгоревшие. Я шел, прижимаясь к стенам, прячась по подворотням при малейшем намеке на какое-то движение на улице, постоянно щипая себя за запястье – чтобы не рухнуть в обморок. К утру я приполз к Пьеру домой. Мне больше не к кому было податься. Пьер был единственным моим шансом. И если бы он решил меня сдать, я бы сейчас перед тобой не сидел. Я осознавал, насколько это было опасно, знал, что я подставляю в первую очередь его. Однако Пьер помог мне, и той же ночью я выбрался из Парижа. Так начался мой путь в Лиссабон.

**

* * *

**

 

Все-таки вторая бутылка портвейна явно была лишней. Диего пришел к этому глубокомысленному умозаключению, когда осознал, что уже далеко за полночь, а они сидят за столом, силясь сфокусировать взгляды друг на друге, а Жак доверительно и сбивчиво шепчет свою историю. Он говорит тихо-тихо, но Диего кажется, что Жак кричит во всю мощь легких. Потому что картина перед глазами встает слишком четкая. В какой момент он отключается, чтобы не слушать эту исповедь, он не знает. Отдельные слова еще долетают до его затуманенного алкоголем мозга.

Утром у Диего болит голова и ссаженные костяшки правой руки. Когда он успел заехать по морде Жаку, он тоже не помнит. Однако успел же.

До того момента, когда корабль достигает Нью-Йорка, они устраивают еще две таких попойки, правда, уже без пьяных исповедей, потому что Диего до них никогда не опустится, а Жак уже и так рассказал больше, чем стоило бы. Единственное, что утешает обоих в этой ситуации – то, что по приезду в Америку, они больше никогда не увидятся. Это также было необходимым условием постройки новой жизни. Вычеркнуть старую. Разбить все, что тебя с ней связывало. И забыться. Просто забыться.

Очередной окурок падающей звездой несется навстречу океанским волнам, а на горизонте сияют огни большого города. Статуя Свободы приветствует людей без имен и фамилий. Еще некоторое время Диего смотрит на громадный женский силуэт, а потом разворачивается и идет в каюты – нужно помочь матери собрать вещи.


End file.
